The Jouster
The Jouster was a Middleweight robot that competed at the final three RCG events. It was a silver,invertable, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot with red striping, and armed with a lifting lance. Despite never failing to place in the top 4 of all RCG events it attended, and placing second in RCG-304 The Jouster ultimaely performed poorly, losing more fights than it won. Robot History RCG-303 As only four robots were registered in the Middleweight division, The Jouster entered its first event with a 100% chance of getting at least fourth place. It's first match was against Mjr. Punishment. It lost this match by a judges decision, and was sent to the loser's final where it faced Jersey Devil. It lost this fight on another judges decision, and finished in fourth place. RCG-304 After getting a bye in the semi-finals The Jouster's first match was against rookie vertical bar spinner MoZar. It won this fight on a judges decision, and faced the devastating bar spinner of Hworf. It lost this fight by KO, and faced MoZar again, this time beating it by knockout. This meant that Jouster was now in the final where it faced Hworf. However once again it lost by KO meaning that it was the Middleweight runner-up of RCG-304. RCG-305 The Jouster's first match in RCG-305 was against RCG newcomer Secret Weapon, this match started with both robots charging at each other. Secret Weapon got the better of the exchange, popping The Jouster onto two wheels, however The Jouster careened off into the wall, turned around, and slammed Secret Weapon into the wall. By this point it became clear that Secret Weapon was having drive issues as it was barely moving, The Jouster then backed off, and slammed Secret Weapon into the corner. After a few more slams Secret Weapon stopped moving altogether, and was counted giving The Jouster its first KO at the Club & Grille, and putting it into the Semi-Finals where it faced Hworf. For this match Team FishNecks had attached disassembled milk crate pieces to the sides of their robot to attempt to keep away the devastating spinner of Hworf. However, as soon as the match started Hworf shoved The jouster into the corner, and ripped off two of the crate pieces. Hworf then repeated this at the other corner before The Jouster drove away, but Hworf gave chase, chewing away at Jouster as it did. After a while of this, Hworf got to the rear left Colson on The Jouster, peeling it back like an orange, and leaving it with only three wheels. Jouster then drove away, and the wheel, destroyed by Hworf shot out the back of The Jouster. Hworf then chased down The Jouster, and ripped more parts, and milk crate pieces off of it until time ran out. Unsurprisingly The Jouster lost this match on a unanimous decision putting it in the loser's bracket where it faced rookie AKA Trouble. This match started with The Jouster box rushing AKA Trouble which quickly got its saw up to speed, The Jouster however slammed it into the wall a couple of times, breaking the weapon of AKA Trouble. Following this, AKA Trouble started driving around the arena aimlessly untlil The Jouster slammed it into the wall. After this attack both driveers spent a while struggling to control their robots before AKA Trouble delivered a flurry of good slams onto The Jouster. The Jouster responded in kind, slamming AKA Trouble against the wall once more, this attack caused AKA Trouble to start smoking, however it was still mobile, but only just. The Jouster then lightly tapped AKA Trouble which caused it to stop moving entirely, before ramming it causing AKA Trouble's team to tap out. This put The Jouster in the loser's final once again where it faced Catastrophic, this match started with The Jouster charging Catastrophic, which got away, and shoved The Jouster around for a bit. The Jouster then got away, but Catastrophic gave chase, and slammed into The Jouster popping it into the air, The Jouster than got underneath Catastrophic, and attempted to lift it. This however failed, and Catastrophic escaped, and started shoving The Jouster around some more. The Jouster then attempted to ram Catastrophic but only managed to drive over the low slung wedgebot, catching air in the process. The Jouster then attempted another ram, but Catastrophic spun away, causing The Jouster to charge full speed into the arena wall. after a few more shoves Catastrophic then got under The Jouster again, and this time slammed it into the arena wall. Catastrophic, and The Jouster then exchanged blows for a while before Catstrophic got The Jouster into a corner, and slammed it against the wall once more. After another slam by Catastrophic, The Jouster got under the side of Catastrophic, and shoved it against the wall. However Catastrophic gave chase, and slammed The Jouster again as the seconds ticked down, ripping off one of The Jouster's side sirts. The judges scored the match in favor of Catastrophic meaning that The Jouster placed fourth for the second, and final time in its RCG career. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses 6 LTRC Record Outside the Robot Club & Grille The Jouster was initially built for Battlebots, and competed in the final season of the original Comedy Central run, it didn't do well there however, losing its only match in the preliminaries to Cannibull. After the Lazy Toad Robot Club & Grill shut its doors forever at the end of RCG-305 The Jouster would go on to compete at the NERC hosted Motorama Robot Conflict 2004, and the SECR hosted Rocket City Robot Assault. However it did not do well in either of these events only winning one fight at each event, but losing two, and was retired after the SECR event. See Also The Jouster (Battlebots) Honours Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Semi-Finals Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Lifting Weapons Category:Robots from Ohio Category:Middleweight Robots Category:RCG Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Runner-ups Category:Middleweight 4'th Place Category:Motorama Robot Battles Competitors Category:SECR Competitors